Going Medieval!
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: A request from a good friend of mine... a very LATE one. Double D finds this old board game in his attic, and afterwards , an entire adventure unfolds before the Eds as the entire neighborhood is involved! Als Included


I have, ABSOLUTELY, no idea what the hell im doing at the moment. =w= I haven't heard of dungeons and dragons in a very long time. Happy very early/late birthday Supersaiyan3goku!

* * *

Eddy and Ed were going through Double D's attic for something to do. Double D of course was very unhappy about this, and tried to get them out. "Is there something you don't want us to see?" Eddy asked, smirking. Double D was wide eyed and continued to try to pull them away.

"HE'S EMBARRASSED!" Ed laughed, then both boys rocketed into the attic. Ed came out of a large pile, with a dusty old box in his mouth. Double D pulled it out worriedly, and blew off the dust.

"Oh! It's my old Dungeons and Dragons game!" Double D said happily. Eddy was going through boxes like a mad man before he stopped.

"Huh?"

"YESSSSSS!" They heard a female scream. Ed looked out the window and saw Alice at her front door, holding a huge gun. "I GOT A GATLING!" Alice raised her new gun in the air, and Alyssa and Alex jumped into the basement along with Tim, Jimmy, and Sarah. Rolf shoved all his animals into his basement, Kevin and Nazz ran into their houses, Johnny fled into the woods with Plank at hand, and the Kankers were turning their house into a bomb shelter. Everyone in the neighborhood ducked for cover. Alice was widely known for 'testing' out her new guns when she got them. It was amazing no one called the police on her. Mostly because the first time they did, Alice was arrested, and that same person who called the police on her, had sworn they saw demon eyes staring into their soul every night. That same person had to be hospitalized after going momentarily insane. No one has seen him ever since.

"Alice is holding a gun!" Ed said.

"O-Oh no..." Double D and Eddy both went very pale. They tugged Ed down just as Alice began to rapid fire everywhere like a madman.

"This wouldnt be so bad if Alice didn't order so many guns..." Double D whined. Ed watched Alice as he ate his gravy cakes.

"What's odd is, I thought this game would have been destroyed underneath all those other boxes..." double D opened it, and the board and everything else looked almost brand new. "Do you want to play-" Eddy and Ed were now occupied with the brassire that Ed had just found. "You're not supposed to even wear that!" Double D screamed, and dropped the game.

Lunchtime

Alice had finally run out of bullets, and was now munching on a sandwich as she read a book. Alex was playing dolls with Sarah and Jimmy. she was now trusted with babysitting Sarah since Ed nearly burned the house down. Alyssa was currently doodling, eating a bowl of chunky puffs as she did. There was a loud banging on the door, and it was ripped off it's hinges as Ed burst in by using his head like a battering ram.

"Dang it you guys! That's the fifth time this month we've had to replace that door!" Alice yelled. Normally she would have cursed, but due to the minors in the room, her language was kept in check.

"Sorry Alice! I had suggested we use the doorbell!" Double D sighed, still holding the board game.

"Oooh! What's that?" Sarah asked, then ran up and took the game from him with Jimmy, both giggling as they ran upstairs. Ed began to go through their food supply and dig into the chunky puffs. Eddy was preoccupied with going into Alice's room and looking for her secret money stash he'd heard so much about. Alice dashed into her room the minute she found her laser security system had been breached.

"H-Hey!" Double D yelled. Alex rolled her eyes and went upstairs to check on the kids.

"It's alright Double D, they're just kids." Alyssa said, smiling. "So what brings you guys over?"

"I-I came over to see if you were alright..." Double D said, still unable to look the girl in the eyes properly. Alyssa just smiled, and closed her sketchbook. There was a loud scream upstairs, where Sarah and Jimmy were.

"SARAH! JIMMY!" Alex screamed, and there was a loud crash. Quickly, Ed bolted upstairs crying out to his little sister, followed by Alice. A lamp had fallen, which explains the crash, but Sarah and Jimmy were gone, the game was out, and Alex was wide eyed with fear.

"What happened?" Double D asked.

"Sarah? Jimmy?" Ed asked, freaking out as he looked under the bed, in the closet, peeling the wallpaper back, knocking down the dresser and looing behind it after going through the dressers.

"Ed! Stop! You're demolishing my room!" Alex yelled.

"These are some odd looking figurines..." Double d said, picking up a little village girl from the townspot of the board, and it looked almost exactly like Sarah, and the village boy that looked almost like Jimmy. "And they're so precise. I don't remember buying these..."

"T-That's just it! Those figurines ARE Sarah and Jimmy!"

"What?" Double D asked, nearly dropping them. Eddy snatched them and poked the figurine of Sarah. "Eddy! Be careful!"

"What? It's not like she can do anything about it!" Eddy laughed. All of a sudden, the board lit up, and a huge vortex formed in the board along with wicked laughter. Screaming, everyone was sucked in, but the vortex didn't end there. The game board suddenly sprouted legs and hands, an eye forming in the centre of the vortex, and the board dashed out the window and into the unsuspecting neighborhood.


End file.
